If you don't know me by now
by Lysangelle
Summary: The aftermath of the season 6 finale for Callie and Arizona, when you face death you realize what's really important in your life. Spoiler alert! Sexy times. Lots of pillow talk


Title: If you don't know me by now.

Author: lysangelle

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: NC17

Summary: The aftermath of the finale for Callie and Arizona, when you face death you realize what's really important in your life. Spoiler alert! Sexy times. Lots of pillow talk.

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

A/N: Like usual I wanted to decipher my feelings about the finale by writing them down. I wanted it NC17 because well, make up sex, don't you know! But it turned out a lot more chatty than I expected. LOL 

Callie Torres pushed the off button of her blackberry with a relieved sigh. It took her a while but she finally managed to check on all of their friends and everyone was accounted for.

Derek and Alex would need some time to heal from their wounds and surgeries and Owen would have to do without the use of his left arm for a while. But everyone was doing well considering the ordeal they all went through that day.

Standing up from the sidewalk she had sat on to make her phone calls, she decided to go looking for her girlfriend. A bright smile blossomed on her beautiful face at the thought, her girlfriend! Arizona was her girlfriend again! She fought the urge to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She didn't really want to wake up if she was dreaming anyway. She wouldn't want to wake up to a life without Arizona at her side. She tried that and it stunk way too much.

She walked toward the hospital's temporary triage space where she expected to find the paeds surgeon, probably dealing with the few tiny humans left to be reunited with their makers. Her whole body was sore; the tension from the day catching up with her now that the adrenaline had left her. 

Surprised to see only a couple of residents with the last few kids and their parents in the quickly set area, Callie grabbed the closest paeds' nurse. 

"Excuse me. Did you see the Dr Robbins?" She asked quickly, aware of the rush the woman was in.

The redheaded nurse looked at her with a dazed expression.

"She said she needed a break, I saw her head toward the back of the hospital." The tired nurse answered as she turned away rapidly.

Heading quickly in the way indicated by the woman, it took only minutes for Callie to spot the small dark blue form crumbled against the outside wall of the building, half hidden between shrubs and trees. 

"Hey," the dark haired woman whispered as she kneeled next to her crying girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her. "Hey, it's ok, baby. Please stop crying. I can't stand to see you cry."

Arizona's sobs only increased in strength at the comforting words and Callie pulled her on her lap as she leaned against the wall. She was at a loss about how to comfort the blonde, unsure of the real cause of the crying fit, so much had happened that day.

"Shush," the caramel skinned woman continued, "I'm here, Arizona. Tell me what I can do, baby… Please tell me what's wrong."

"I failed… failed you… and my dad… and yours…" Arizona stuttered between sobs.

"What? What are you talking about? And how could you fail my father?" Callie asked dumbfound.

"I broke down… when the storm appeared I just froze… my dad taught me to be a good man in the storm and I just froze… I failed you; I should have been protecting you… I told your dad I love you and that I protect the things I love and I didn't… I… I just broke down!"

Callie sighed; she hadn't seen that one coming.

"It's ok, Arizona. You did what you had to do, you protected Ruby. And all the kids, I'm sure you mentioning there was only kids around helped made him decide to leave us all alone."

"Not consciously, I just reacted instinctively." Arizona stuttered.

"Well it's what I did too; it's what protecting is about isn't it?" Callie tried to reassure the crying woman in her arms.

Arizona didn't seem to hear as she kept on; "And I didn't protect you… and you…"

Suddenly the blonde lifted herself from her crumbled position in Callie's lap and the ortho surgeon thought she saw a touch of anger in the blue tears filled eyes.

"You went and you… you!" the blonde stumbled over her words and with one small hand, punched the taller woman on the shoulder. "You just went and confronted him!"

'Aaallrighty, anger it was.' Callie thought as she rubbed her shoulder.

"Don't you ever do that again!" the blonde almost yelled at her.

Callie instinctively tried to explained herself; "I had to do something to get him away from…"

The same pale hand that punched her covered her mouth as Arizona, eyes now blazing, her emotions all over the place, brought her face close.

"You don't do that ever, ever again, got me? Don't you know what it would have done to me if he had…" The blonde was unable to finish her sentence as tears pooled in her eyes again.

Callie kissed the fingers still pressed against her lips and pulled her smaller lover back against her and into a hard hug.

"I do know. It's why I had to do it, it would have destroyed me if you had been hurt, Arizona."

They stayed silent a moment just holding each other before Callie moved to get up, pulling Arizona with her.

"We should go, the police are trying to corner everyone involved to get statements and I really don't feel like talking to them right now."

"What about the kids? I need to…" Arizona started.

Callie was quick to reassure her; "The kids are all taken care of. I went there first to look for you."

Arizona quickly grabbed the taller woman in another tight hug, needing to confirm the most important part of her life was back to her. Callie returned the hug, instinctively understanding the reason behind it.

"Let's take the long way around, avoid the mess." The taller woman suggested as they started walking.

After just a couple of minutes the dark haired woman suddenly stopped in her tracks, pulling Arizona back toward her.

"What do you mean; you told my father you love me? When did that happen?" Callie asked as she finally realized what has been said before.

Arizona blushed, unsure of how her girlfriend was going to take those news; "Hum, last time he was in Seattle, when he brought that priest with him."

"Wait, that was…" Callie quickly calculated the dates, "That was way before your birthday."

The blonde frowned, not seeing the link; "Yes, a couple of months I think, why?"

"You told my father you loved me before you told me! I mean before you use the actual words!" Callie exclaimed unbelieving.

Arizona cringed and answered in a whisper; "Well, yes. But I was trying to…"

Before she could finish her sentence, warm full lips covered hers and she was kissed thoroughly.

When the two women separated, both breathing hard, Arizona dropped her head until their foreheads touched and whispered;

"I guess it means I'm not in trouble, huh?"

Callie laughed; "No you're not in trouble. You have no idea what it means for me to know you told that to my dad back then."

The blonde answered with a tender kiss, relieved.

"You never told me about that chat, though. I guess we do need to talk more."

Arizona smiled, knowing there was some serious explanation coming up sooner or later. She thought about the things she told Callie earlier and internally cringed. Even if she did have a trust issue with the taller woman, she hadn't meant to be so hurtful; she just was hurting so much at the time.

Callie instantly noticed the change of mood in her lover and she suddenly wanted with all her heart to take Arizona away from the big mess that the whole day has been. Well most of the day.

"Let's go home, ok?" the ortho surgeon suggested.

"Home?" Arizona asked in a hope filled tone.

"Yes home," Callie answered with a teasing look, "as in my place, as in where you have been missed badly since you left. As in where there's a bed that is way too big without you in it to snitch my blankets and push me out of it."

The blonde chuckled; "Oh! That home! Yes let's go home. But what about our stuff?"

"The whole hospital is a crime scene right now; they won't let us in to get it back anyway." Callie answered. "We'll come to check for it tomorrow."

Miranda Bailey was sitting on a low wall at the periphery of all the activity. She was cold despite the coat she had on and the nice temperature. She knew it was from the shock and just needed time to get over it.

From the corner of her eyes she spotted two dark blue wearing figures obviously trying to stealthily skirt around all the action to get away. The taller, dark haired, woman's arm protectively and intimately wrapped around the blond one.

'Do they really expect to go unnoticed? Who could miss them?' Bailey wondered as her eyes followed the striking looking couple as they move away and all the way across the street to what she knew was Callie's building.

"At least something good came out of this terrible day." Bailey whispered to herself, happy for the two women she came to think as her friends. Not that she would have told them as much.

She couldn't have ignored the break up between Callie and Arizona, as hard as she tried to stay away from hospital gossip and colleagues' personal relationships. Callie's face always showed clearly what she was feeling to anyone remotely familiar with her. And Arizona, well, it took more work to read the blonde; but the shortness of tone and forced smiles she's been using these last few weeks didn't escape the dark skinned surgeon. It had been obvious to Bailey that both women suffered deeply from the situation.

Seeing the two women heading out together brought an almost invisible smile to the general surgeon's lips. Despite everything that happened today, there was hope. Hope survives, always. For all of them. Suddenly she felt like calling Ben badly.

Callie and Arizona entered the apartment building, having successfully avoided getting pulled back in the mess in front of the hospital. They tiredly walked to the elevator hand in hand. The dark haired surgeon had updated the blonde about their friends' whereabouts on the way home and reassured her to some point.

Once inside the small metal box, Arizona leaned against the taller woman and sighed. After a minute or two a short laugh escaped her.

"What's funny?" Callie asked as she rubbed circles on the shorter woman's back. 

"How are we going to get in? You left your keys at the hospital, didn't you?"

The dark haired woman chuckled; "Yep that I did. But we have a plan B. You'll see." 

When the doors opened, the two women reluctantly separated and Callie pulled her love toward the blue door of her home.

"So plan B?" Arizona asked with a tired teasing smile.

Callie brought her index finger to her lips in a shushing gesture before lifting her hand up to the top of the door. The blonde watched as long fingers felt around for a brief moment before closing on something she couldn't see. 

Soon, from the thin gap between the wall and the wooden doorjamb, appeared a silver key attached to a length of nylon suture, its colour blinding with the door.

"And who got that brilliant idea?" Arizona asked with a chuckle.

The caramel skinned woman unlocked the door and pushed the key back in its secret spot before hushing Arizona inside. "I did, of course! I was tired of Cristina always forgetting her keys."

"Ouh, you're so smart." Arizona teased as she turned to her girlfriend. "Good thing too, I love my women with brains."

"Hey!" Callie interjected with a mock frown, "You need to reconsider that statement, woman."

For a minute Arizona worried she said something wrong and her already frazzled nerves threatened to betray her.

"You should have said that you love your woman with brains, as in a single one!" Callie explained as she stepped closer to the blonde woman that had stolen her heart. "Because you won't ever have another woman than me, not if I have my way." She finished in a whisper.

Arizona just threw herself at the taller woman, clinging to her like if her life depended on it. Tears running down her face again.

Callie hugged her back just as tightly as tears formed in her own eyes.

She tried to hold them back, tried to be strong but Arizona next words made that impossible.

"People died…They're dead." The blonde sobbed against Callie's shoulder, echoing the ortho words from before. "Derek and Alex…. And Owen… they could have…"

No more words were exchanged as the two women cried together, clinging to each other, afraid to let go. Their mixing sobs shaking their joined bodies.

They stayed that way for a long time, crying out all the tears of sadness and fear from the day's events. Purging the panic and dark emotions they lived through in just a few hours.

Their sobs tapered down slowly and when both had quieted down, without knowing who initiated it, their heads slowly moved toward each other until their foreheads touched, looking in each other eyes. 

"What a pair we make, look at us." Arizona whispered.

Callie sighed and smiled sweetly; "Hey I happen to love the pair we're making."

The dark haired woman felt somehow relieved after their shared crying fit. The tears having released most of the overwhelming emotions they endured.  
She was left exhausted physically and emotionally and wanting nothing more than a shower and a warm bed to cuddle with the, found again, love of her life.

The thought that it might not be what Arizona wanted at that instant or that she might need some time imposed itself to her. 

"What's wrong?" Arizona asked as she felt Callie tense up against her.

"I…Maybe it'd be better... would you be more comfortable if I slept on the couch? After everything that happens… you know… maybe you want your space…"

"Calliope," the blonde whispered, her eyes looking deep in the dark velvet of her lover's orbs. "I thought I was going to loose you today, when you walked up to him…The only thing I want is to get in bed with you, naked, and be able to feel your skin, to feel you warm and alive against me, all night long."

Without a word, Callie grabbed her love's hand and pulled her toward her bedroom, their bedroom. 

Making all the way to the adjoined bathroom in silence, she closed the door behind them. Callie leaned against the closed door as a wave of exhaustion hit her and with a tired smile, Arizona took over.  
The blonde turned the shower on before helping her lover out of her scrubs then took her own off.

"We should burn these." The paeds surgeon mumbled as she kicked the pile of clothes to a corner. "And everything that remind us of this day."

Callie walked closer and grabbed a pale hand; "Oh, I don't know, this day has been very, very crappy but it's also the day I got you back."

Arizona smiled tenderly to her lover then pulled her by the hand toward the tub.

Once under the hot spray of water, they took turns washing each other's body and hair. There was no sexual intend in their actions, just love, tenderness and the feeling of togetherness again after their time apart.

They helped each other dry off with soft towels and gentle touches before heading to the bedroom.

Both women were too exhausted to feel any discomfort when they slipped in the big bed naked. Instinctively they gravitated toward each other until they were tightly wrapped in each other's arms.

They were asleep in minutes.

Arizona jerked awake suddenly; unsure of what had wakened her up, her brain still muddled with sleep.

A sudden moan made her jump and quickly turned to her Calliope who was now flat on her back, trashing around. Her face contorted in pain.

The blonde quickly pressed herself against the caramel skinned body, her hands cupping the tortured face as she whispered;

"Calliope, wake up… Common, baby, it's just a dream. Wake up."

Not getting any result, Arizona moved on top of her lover, leaning on her elbows, she raised her voice to try and get through to her girlfriend; "Please, baby, wake up. Open those beautiful eyes for me. Calliope, please?"

Dark velvet eyes popped open and Callie took a deep breath as if she was coming up for air after staying too long under water. Her eyes instantly plunged in sky blue sea and reality reinserted itself.

Arizona felt two strong arms wrapped tightly around her and was pulled down into an almost painful hold as Callie started rambling;

"He shot you, he got in past me and he just shot you! I couldn't do anything! He shot you!"

The blonde quickly cupped the caramel skinned face again, forcing Callie's eyes to meet her own gaze.

"Shhhhh, baby, I'm fine." Arizona said tenderly but in a strong voice. "Look at me, Calliope. I'm here, I'm not hurt. We're both fine."

Arizona sighed in relief as she saw the recognition coming back into dark eyes.

"That's right, baby. It was just a dream, I'm fine. We're ok." The blonde added gently.

Callie rubbed her eyes with a hand; her breathing still shaky.

"Are we? Us, I mean, are we ok? I have a hard time deciding what part is a dream and what part is real." The dark haired woman admitted, closing her eyes.

"I know." Arizona replied in a whisper, stroking dark hair in a soothing caress.

After a few minutes a single dark eye popped open again; "Did you really say we'd have ten kids?" 

The blonde chuckled at the look on her girlfriend's face; "Yes I did, you didn't dream that part."

"Wow." Callie whispered. "Just wow. We'll need a mini van."

"Stop it Torres!" Arizona laughed.

The two women looked at each other for a while, smiling and savouring the freedom to look openly at their lover again.

The blonde lost her smile as she realized how close she's been to loose everything.

"One, ten or none, I don't care, Calliope." Arizona said at length, "I just can't live without you. Life is too short to not fight for what we have, I was stupid to think I could let you go and watch you be happy with somebody else. "

Callie tenderly ran her hands up the arms of the woman still laying on her.

"I know, baby. I feel the same. There could be no one else for me; I don't know how I thought I could let you go in the first place. It took facing a gun to realize that."

Arizona swallowed hard thinking again about what could have happened; "Yeah, it took us one hell of a reality check huh?" 

Callie frowned as the events of the day came crashing on her again. So much had happened in a few hours, it seemed unreal. The lockdown, their fighting, the confrontation with a lost soul carrying a gun…

Arizona brought her back to reality when she kissed her shoulder tenderly.

"I'm sorry for hurting you." Callie suddenly blurted out.

The blonde looked down in her girlfriend's dark eyes, her own guilt surging out. "Calliope, don't. We hurt each other. Let's not start trying to claim blame, Ok? Because, honestly, I'm a butthead, you might no win that one."

The attempt at levity went unnoticed as the taller woman was determined to say what she had on her mind.

"No Arizona, I know I've been unfair; we agreed to separate on friendly terms and I told you I'd rather hate your guts." Callie launched in a rant." It's just…I was so angry to see you so perky when I was so miserable! It hurt to think you were unaffected by our break up …"

The tears that pooled in the blue eyes above her made her shut up instantly.

"Don't you ever think leaving you didn't affect me, Calliope Torres." Arizona whispered. "It was the hardest thing I ever done. It broke my heart. All the rest, the perkiness, the smiles, it was only pretend…It was just a façade I was hiding behind. I was trying to be strong, to protect you." She finished as the tears started to fall.

Callie used her thumbs to dry the tears running on the beautiful pale face.

"So you were miserable too?" The bad ass ortho surgeon asked in a childish 'I need to be reassured' voice.

Arizona swallowed hard, fighting tears; "More than you'll ever know. It's been a terrible few weeks without you. And you didn't see me cry in my cereals every morning."

Callie couldn't resist at the irony and burst out laughing, making her girlfriend frown.

"It's not funny." Arizona pouted.

"Oh I know, baby." The dark haired woman answered quickly. "I'm sorry! It's just that I've been driving Cristina nuts doing the exact same thing for days."

Seeing that the pout wasn't leaving the soft lips of her girlfriend, Callie lifted her head and kissed them lovingly.

"I love you." She added, pulling out the big guns.

Arizona fought the smile that was threatening to erupt on her face; "Mmmmm, nice try, say it again a few millions times and it might work."

"I love you, baby." Callie whispered against pink lips.

"Te quiero, Arizona." She added and held her breath waiting to see if Arizona would catch the importance of the message behind her switch in language.

The blonde's throat closed up at hearing Callie use the words in Spanish for the first time.

"You do?" Arizona asked in a whisper.

"I do." Callie smiled brightly.

The kiss was hot and deep right away, Arizona giving free reign to her passion to express what she felt and couldn't put words to.

Callie's hands started roaming the pale body above hers as her lover's tongue wrapped around her own possessively.

Arizona's aggressiveness had always made her wet in seconds. She loved being the woman to experience that side of the usually very much in control Dr Robbins. At this moment more than ever before, Callie felt lucky to be the one Arizona was given herself too.

The blonde rolled off her lover, surprising the taller woman.

"I want to feel you on top of me." Arizona growled and Callie felt like a momentous event was taking place. Her little spitfire never gave up control of their lovemaking without a minimum of a fight.

Callie quickly climbed on top of the love of her life with a moan, incredibly aroused by the realization that Arizona had just reached a new stage and was ready to really, completely, let go. 

Small hands grabbed fistfuls of black hair as Arizona pulled Callie in for another impossibly more intimate kiss.

Both sets of pale and caramel skinned legs parted and found a wet warm spot to nest against. Making both women moan in the kiss.

"You're so wet." Arizona groaned as their mouths separated. She lifted her leg to press it closer against her lover's sex.

"Only for you, baby." Callie answered breathily as she started thrusting herself against the toned thigh.

The blonde arched her back at the feeling, her arousal and need for her lover reaching new heights.

"Tell me what you want, Arizona." Callie whispered as she slowed her hips movements, needing to give her lover pleasure and wanting to watch her beautiful woman come for her.

The shorter woman's answer was instant; "I want to be yours, Calliope. Please, take me."

Arizona gasped as two long fingers instantly but gently filled her and Callie moaned at the heat and wetness she found there.

Slowly movements started again, Callie rubbing her swollen sex on the smooth, now soaked thigh, in sync with the thrusting of her fingers, buried deep in her lover.

Soon Arizona was rolling her hips against the hand making love to her and her own hands took hold of a fleshy ass to guide Callie's thrusting against her leg.

"Look at me, Calliope." The paeds surgeon urged.

Callie plunged her eyes in the blue depths of her lover's. The love and passion in them brought her to the edge and she felt wet walls tighten around her fingers.

"Come with me, baby." Callie groaned and watched as the blonde's body tensed, arched and shook under her, a deep moan escaping Arizona's swollen mouth. The sound, look and the thigh slamming against her sex sent Callie over the edge and she came hard, growling her lover's name.

-

Arizona was still lying on her back, Callie's body half covering her own, and both were basking in their lovemaking's afterglow.

Combing her fingers through the black hair spread over her chest, Arizona looked down where Callie's head rested between her breasts, the dark velvet eyes were unfocused and a light frown was apparent on the beautiful face.

"What are you thinking about?" The blonde asked in a whisper, not wanting to disturb the current feeling of peace they were ensconce in.

Dark eyes met blue ones and easily reading the hesitation in the open face she loved so much, Arizona knew time had come for some serious conversation.

"Did you mean it when you said you don't trust me?" Callie asked at length.

"Calliope," Arizona sighed, "I was hurt after what you said to me. I love you so much and hearing you say that you believed I didn't give a rat's ass about your happiness… It broke my heart. I was striking back. I didn't intend to be that mean to you."

Callie nodded her understanding; "But you must have been feeling that way to some extend to say what you did."

Arizona fought her primal instinct to pull away from the warm body that was using her as a pillow. It was time to open up. She knew she had her part of responsibility in their problems. She should have been more open about her feelings with Callie.

"Yes, to some extend, I did feel that way." The blonde finally admitted. "What I know about your past relationships. And my own insecurities, which I probably should have talked to you about... It all made me wonder if, and why, I would be any different for you."

Callie sighed. "Yeah I realize I have less than a stellar record as far as relationships are concerned."

Arizona sat up, bringing her lover with her, until they were sitting facing each other.

"Calliope, don't. Your history might have been one of the reasons for my doubts but don't take the blame. I have super huge insecurities issues, I manage to hide them and live in McDenial most of the time but you… you just make me feel vulnerable. You did from the start. Learning more about your past relationships didn't always help. I wished more than once I had bricks handy, let me tell you."

Callie couldn't help but interrupt at that point; "Hum, sorry, but: What?"

Arizona laughed briefly; "I'll tell you that story another time, ok?"

Curious but happy to hear that Arizona intended to talk more about her feelings, Callie nodded and grabbed a small hand, encouraging her lover to keep talking with a smile.

"The thing is, the more I learned about you the more I realized how impulsive you are when it comes to love. And our relationship started pretty much the same way." Arizona tried to find a way to explain her thoughts some more.

"I took a chance and kissed you, to let you know I was interested. And you responded almost instantly. I tried to step away when you told me about Erica being your first… I really did. But I couldn't stay away from you. You already had me hooked." The blonde finished with a fond smile.

The dark haired woman leaned forward and kissed the soft lips. "I was too, hook, line and sinker."

Arizona's face darkened as she remembered the hurtful way she expressed her doubts about Callie being in love with her. She needed to try and explained to her lover where it all came from.

"I know we took things slower than you did before, with George or even with Erica. But our getting together still felt kind of sudden. I wouldn't have bet, back then, that things were going to last between us. As bad as I wanted us to last. I wasn't sure at first that I wasn't just a rebound for you."

"Arizona…" Callie tried to interrupt.

"No, no. Please, I know what you want to say but I need to make you see. You said you didn't understand me and it's time I start fixing that." The blonde knew she was ranting but now that she started she felt she had to get everything out in the open.

Callie nodded in understanding and the blonde started talking again, fast;

"A part of me felt you just fell in love with me, or with a chance to a new relationship, because I was giving you the chance to. Not because you fell in love with me for whom I am. And I was ok with it; you fascinated me even then."

Arizona took a deep breath, "And soon, I was so in love with you anyway that I was happy to give myself to you and take whatever you would give back. I was ready to take anything you would offer me for as long as you were willing to."

Callie kept silent, intently listening to her lover as she opened her heart to her.

"But then you started saying you wanted kids… the whole game changed. I thought that the time where you decided you needed something else had come...And that I wouldn't be enough after all. I wasn't even sure I was the one you wanted to have kids with."

"Oh," Callie whispered, "I never really told you that, did I? Not in so many words. I'm sorry I was so bad at making you see that you were the real reason behind my need for a baby. I failed to show you that my dream really was to have a family with you."

"Oh but you did!" the blonde answered quickly. "Retrospectively I realize you did! You told me about how 'our' baby would be loved, or how happy 'our' kid would be. I just didn't want to listen; because I was so scared. Every time you brought up the subject I got scared because I was sure it would get us to the place where you would leave me. And it made me aggressive, too. I'm sorry about that."

Callie made a shushing noise as she raised a hand to stroke a soft cheek in a calming gesture.

"I really didn't make things easy for you, bringing up the baby chat all the time. I see that too now." The ortho surgeon admitted calmly.

Arizona shrugged; "All that matters is that we're back together and that I never gonna let you go again." She smiled tenderly.

"Why didn't we ever talk about all this?" Callie wondered out loud.

"Because I'm a fucking control freak, that's why!" Arizona exclaimed, raising her hands in defeat and throwing herself backward on the bed.

Callie laughed and quickly dropped to her side next to her lover, resting her head on a raised arm.

"No you're not." She said with a smile.

"Oh yes I am, and you and I both know it!" the blonde answered hotly.

Callie bit her lip to stop herself from laughing at her spitfire's antics; "Ok, then! Sorry. I'll rephrase that: Yes you are."

"Ha! See!" The paeds surgeon exclaimed in an 'I told you so' tone as she turned to look at her love. She groaned seeing the big teasing smile on Callie's face,. 

"Smartass!" The blonde laughed.

"Do you believe me now? When I say I'm in love with you? Just you? That I love you, like I never loved anyone before?" Callie asked, seriously.

Arizona looked deep into velvet eyes and smiled.

"Yes I do."

"What made you change your mind?" Callie asked with sincere curiosity.

"Well it could be the fact that you saved my life." Arizona tried to tease but the breaking of her voice betraying her.

The ortho surgeon softly ran her fingers through long blonde hair; "I didn't save your life, baby."

"Maybe not, but you put yourself between us and a man with a gun. A gun, Calliope! I still didn't forgive you for that by the way. I'm grateful but I'm still mad at you for putting yourself in danger!"

Callie laughed; "You're a special case, Arizona Robbins."

Arizona smiled before becoming serious again.

"But the main thing is that I allowed myself to fully hear you, maybe for the first time. As I was still freaking out, unable to let go of Ruby, I allowed myself to hear you talk about me. You brought me back." The blonde confessed her hands moving to tangle in dark hair.

"I heard what you were saying, to Ruby. And what you were telling me, between the lines. I just had to look in your eyes and I knew what a fool I've been to doubt you."

Callie sighed, pressing her face against her lover's chest for a second.

"I love you, Arizona."

"I love you too. And I know you do. But if you feel like reminding me, please feel free." The smaller woman answered with a teasing smile.

"Oh, I can do that." Callie said, edging closer to her girlfriend to wrap her arms around her and peppered small kisses on the beautiful face as she spoke.

"I love you because you're you." Kiss.

From the start the emotions rendered Arizona speechless.

"I love your angelic face." Kiss.

"I love your super magic smile." Kiss.

"I love that you use words like 'a load of you-know-what' when you're around your kids." Kiss.

"I love that you wear Heelys, even if I probably gonna have to fix you because of them one day." Kiss.

Arizona laughed.

"I love that you're sometimes late because you forgot the time while helping one of your kids with their homework." Kiss.

"I love that you're on the nerdy/dorky side." The coming complaint was muffled by a kiss.

"I love that you make me watch the Madagascar's penguins funny cartoon on tv." Kiss.

"I love the tender kisses you always dropped on my neck or my head when we're hugging." Kiss.

"I love that your body fits so well with mine." Kiss.

"I love that you make me feel like a 10 years old goofing around one minute and like a sexy, very wanted woman the next." Longer kiss.

Arizona started breathing faster as her lover's kisses moved down to other parts of her body

"I love that your body responds to me so easily." A kiss landed between clavicles.

"I love that your breasts as so sensitive."

The blonde gasped as a cool blow of air made her nipple harden instantly.

"Oh yeah that's what I was talking about." Callie moaned as she took the hard nipple in her mouth and started sucking on it gently.

"What… what else do you love?" Arizona encouraged.

The dark haired woman smiled, letting go of the now rock hard nipple.

"Oh, right, got distracted there. Let's see…" Callie teased. "I love your nightshirt with the cartoon puppy saying 'I had a ruff day'."

"Calliope Iphigenia Torres!" Arizona all but yelled, making her girlfriend burst out laughing.

"I love when your amazing blue eyes are burning with desire, like now." Callie picked on where she left off, her mouth moving down the pale body.

"I love how being with you makes me proud to be a lesbian."

The shorter woman swallowed hard at that one, her eyes getting lost in dark velvet as a kiss was dropped to her navel.

"I love how your body let me know how much you want me."

In answer, long pale legs parted and Callie slipped between them, kissing the inside of each thigh.

"Mmmmmmm I love how you smell and how wet you get for me." The caramel skinned woman moaned as she dropped a kiss on dripping wet labia. Making Arizona arched her back with a moan.

"I love making love to you." Callie added again before dragging her tongue over her lover's lips as they swell open for her.

"I love you, Arizona." She finished as she gave up on the game to feast on her lover's desire.

"I love you too." The blonde managed to answer as her hands buried in dark hair, keeping her lover's where she needed her. Her moans urging her girlfriend on.

Callie pulled each swollen lip in turn in her mouth and gently sucked on them for long minutes, marvelling at the velvety feeling of a woman's labia against her tongue.

"Baby, please." Arizona begged, her patience quite exhausted and needing release.

The taller woman quickly moved to the hard clit peaking from its hiding spot, her only intend to satisfy the woman she loved in any way. She started licking and sucking alternatively on the hard clit and brought her fingers to the dripping entrance to her love's chore, wanting to feel the walls of the tight place reserved only for her contracted around her fingers as her lover came.

The two long fingers entering her deeply made Arizona call out her lover's name loudly.

"I'm here baby." Callie moaned. "Come for me, Arizona."

And the blonde did, hard. The words, more like a plea, pushing her over the edge.

Callie groaned as she felt her lover's orgasm hit her, gently she soothed the heated flesh with her tongue, prolonging her love's pleasure for as long as she could.

Breathing too hard to speak just yet, Arizona used her hands, still buried in the thick dark hair, to pull her lover up and over her body.

Carefully the taller woman moved up along her girlfriend's body. Keeping her weight off on elbows and knees, she kissed Arizona's half open mouth.

"See? Told you; I love you." Callie whispered between kisses.

A breathless laugh escaped Arizona as she kept taking deep breaths.

"See?" she breathed, "Told you; you're a smartass."

Callie's witty retort died in a moan when a small hand suddenly found her way to her very swollen sex. 

The dark head dropped to a pale shoulder as she just let herself feel the pleasure of those nimble fingers slipping between her swollen lips, gathering some warm liquid before moving to her distended clit.

"Arizona, yessss." Callie moaned in her blond love's ear, making the shorter woman shiver as she kept rubbing the hard clit under her fingers. It wouldn't take long.

"I love you, baby." Arizona whispered back as Callie arched against her and came over her hand.

Callie rolled off her girlfriend, catching her breath. She looked at Arizona and the love she saw reflected in the gorgeous sky blue eyes made her throat tighten even more.

"Come here." The ortho surgeon whispered as her hands took hold of her lover and brought her against her own body. They clung to each other, both suddenly realizing how close they came to loose each other. And themselves.

Without knowing the other's thoughts they both decided to fight harder for what they were sharing. Nothing mattered as long as they were together. It took them a very dramatic event to see that but nothing would come between them again.

Feeling sleep trying to claim them again; they settled in each other arms.

"Arizona, you'll have to help." Callie whispered sleepily after a few minutes.

"What?" The blonde mumbled, already half asleep. "Help with what?"

"With our kids. I'm not popping ten kids out of my body."


End file.
